Dawn Whitaker / Nahlkrassar
A ancient warrior dragon or disease whose life has spanned tens of centuries, she fells her enemies with all manners of viruses or bacteria. Her blood is black with disease and even the very action of felling her may wipe out nations at the time. Wise, cunning and ruthless, she is a different breed of warrior dragon, raised as an agent of chaos to sabotage organized human efforts and spy on scheming lower races. Background After a regular childhood, Nahlkrassar was isolated from the rest of her kind around the time youngsters started to train for war. Being one among this breed of spies they were trained to master form control to maintain excellent control of their human form and conform to human society. Having spend a huge amount of time in human society, she managed to gain a certain love for human culture, going as far as to have some sympathy for them once she got in her adulthood. Around the time of the dragons extermination she managed to hide from the Fallen Saint Dragon Slayer and live out her days among humans until she encountered a Skadi warrior group during a trip to the North. After being hunted down, forced by Skadi shamans to stay in human form, she agreed to serve Queen Attila in exchange for her life. Personality Dawn maintains a calm exterior, courteous and polite, she seems a rather mild person that doesn't really stand out. She only opens up to people that she trusts. Abilities Furmentarii - Trained as an agent of devastation and destruction. Dawn was sent to destroy entire civilizations with the flick of a wrist, a single drop of sweat or saliva in a well. Aggressive gangrenous flesh eating bacteria, eating living beings in hours, hemorrhagic fevers causing terrifying pandemics. Her ancient name, Nahlkrassar was once known and is still known today as being synonymous with death and disease. She uses a pocket dimension to store equipment, this usually means weapons and equipment. Although she usually doesn't fight she will more then gladly do so when threatened. Weapons - A pair of custom made razor sharp gauntlets laced with Dawn's blood, some small flexible needles plug into her bloodstream and feed into tiny holes near the surface of the gauntlets. A single scratch from these spike ladened, razor sharp weapons will cause minute amounts of blood to enter her victims' body. Plague Lord - The Plague Dragon gathers and breeds various disease she contracts throughout the years she can actively choose to eliminate them or use them as a weapon in her next attack, or combined them to create a new plague. She keeps herself alive by having an immune system that can beat off any kind of virus and create cures for them. Incidentally, this also makes her the only person able to cure the disease entirely. She uses can use this ability to create fast acting poisons to long term assassination Children of the Gods - Capable of flight, with scales tougher then most metals and the ability to take human form. Dawn's training made her rely more on her wit and cunning then on pure strength although she can still hold her own in a fight. Her human form is that of a rather tall black haired woman as she is herself a black dragon. Navigation Category:Dragon Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Bones